


Monkey Fist Strikes

by MasterDuelistMichael



Series: Kim Possible AU [4]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon), Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterDuelistMichael/pseuds/MasterDuelistMichael
Summary: Milo and Melissa head off to Cambodia to retrieve a mystical monkey idol for an acclaimed archaeologist, but is this archaeologist hiding a dark and villainous secret?





	Monkey Fist Strikes

**Time for episode 3! This time, Milo and Melissa are called away to Asia to help a noted scholar and archaeologist recover a legendary statue presumed to contain Mystical Monkey Powers, but does this archaeologist have a hidden agenda? We're about to find out!**

* * *

Somewhere deep in Yosemite National Park, teen hero Melissa Chase is climbing up the side of a mountain in search of something, guided only by the signal of her Melissa-Link.

"Signal strong...and extremely annoying."

As Melissa climbed, Milo and his mole rat friend Chase followed behind.

"Don't look down, Chase! Don't look down!"

Too late...Chase looked down!

Inside a small cave, Melissa found a little eaglet!

"There you are, you little rascal!"

Behind Melissa, Milo was trying to catch up when...HE LOST HIS PANTS!

"Okay...minor setback."

Melissa assured the little eaglet that his wing would be fixed and that he was safe as she put the little bird into her pocket, rappelling down when...THE ROPE SNAPPED!

"MC!" Milo called out to his best friend.

* * *

(Kimmunicator beeps)

_ **Oh yeah, yeah!** _

_ **I'm your basic, average girl** _

_ **and I'm here to save the world** _

_ **You can't stop me 'cause I'm** _

_ **KIM POS-SI-BLE** _

_ **There is nothing I can't do** _

_ **and when danger calls** _

_ **just know that I am on my way ** _ **(know that I am on my way)**

_ **Doesn't matter where or when there's trouble** _

_ **If you just call my name** _

_ **KIM POSSIBLE!** _

_ **Call me, beep me** _

_ **if you wanna reach me** _

_ **When you wanna page me** _

_ **It's okay** _

_ **Whenever you need me, baby** _

_ **Call Me, Beep Me** _

_ **if you wanna reach me** _

_ **Call Me! Beep Me!** _

_ **If you wanna reach me! ** _ **(MELISSA!)**

_ **Doesn't matter where** _

_ **Doesn't matter when** _

_ **I will be there for you 'til the very end** _

_ **In danger or trouble** _

_ **I'm there on the double** _

_ **You know that you always can call...** _

_ **KIM POSSIBLE!** _

**Melissa: So what's the sitch?**

_ **Call Me, Beep Me if you wanna reach me!** _

* * *

**KIM POSSIBLE**

* * *

Melissa was falling fast, but she knew to pull her chute, resulting in a safe landing right in front of the park ranger. She showed the little eaglet to the ranger...

"You saved a life, Melissa Chase," the ranger said.

"It's what I do! You know, the help thing."

"I'm the sidekick!"

And the Melissa-Link goes off...NOW. Only it wasn't Zack...it was her dad calling about Family Game Night with Cousin Danny. However, thanks to her mission, Melissa dodged her loser cousin once more!

"CLOSE ONE, COUS', BUT NOT THIS TIME!" Melissa cheered.

"Cousin Danny again? You've been complaining about him since we were kids! What's the big deal about him?" Milo asked.

"You got all night, Milo?" Melissa responded as she told the story of Cousin Danny. It started back when she was 3. Her Aunt Julie brought Cousin Danny over for a play date. Fast forward to Family Game Night - once a month, Cousin Danny comes over and Melissa is stuck in what she calls 'FREAKVILLE'! Danny goes on about these conventions he goes to...IN COSTUME! Add that to the video games he plays...especially 'Fortress', which apparently Milo is into.

Zack appeared soon after...wait, isn't he supposed to be in his computer class right now?

"Hmm...hologram..." Melissa deduced.

"The technology is incredible! You can literally be in two places at the same time!" Zack told Milo and Melissa. "Anyway, you got a hit on the website from Lord Victor Verliezer."

"Princeton University Graduate, esteemed archaeologist?"

"How'd you know?"

"Caught a documentary on him last week on The Uncovery Channel."

"You never struck me as the documentary type, Melissa," Milo said to his ginger best friend.

"Documentary type or not, Lord Verliezer needs you guys to help him get a rare artifact that he's discovered the location of," Zack told the duo as a piece of paper printed out.

"Spankin'! Who do you know who can give us a lift?"

"CAMBODIA?! ON A SCHOOL NIGHT?"

That's right, Milo! As for your lift...try the United States Army!

* * *

"Thanks for the lift, General Mueller!"

"After the way you tipped us off to that assault, it's an honor and a privilege."

Once in Cambodia, the duo happened upon a monkey temple, which conjures up bad memories for Milo as they meet up with Lord Verliezer.

"Melissa Chase, I presume. I'm Lord Victor Verliezer and this is my valet Bates."

"This is my friend Milo."

"Your friend seems rather troubled."

"Goes back to his first summer at Camp Wannaweep - he had to bunk with the camp mascot, Bobo the Chimp."

* * *

(Flashback - 6 years ago: Camp Wannaweep)

Bobo the Chimp was trashing Cabin 13, making a mess of things and freaking young Milo Murphy out.

"It's times like these where I could really use your help right now, MC!" Young Milo called out.

(End flashback)

* * *

"That was one crazy monkey!"

Lord Verliezer was quick to point out that chimpanzees are not monkeys at all, they're apes. But Milo's fears get the better of him. Melissa told Milo to get a grip...however, Milo senses something off about his lordship.

"Bad...Road!" Milo warned as Lord Verliezer tells the duo of a mystical Jade Statue, shaped like a monkey. Legend states that when the statue in question is put in alignment with 3 others like it, it'll give off a Mystical Monkey Power. That's when Melissa steps up to do her thing. After falling through a trapdoor, bouncing off of walls, dodging flames and conquering snakes (why'd it have to be snakes?), Melissa escaped with the Jade Monkey!

"MC! Are you alright?" Milo asked.

"Melissa Chase! Well done! I shall see to it that the National Museum celebrate your heroic efforts!" Lord Verliezer cheered.

That night, Milo continued his warning about Verliezer.

"I'm tellin' you, MC. That guy is 500 miles of bad road!"

"Milo, please! He's got a royal title!"

"Which you can buy online!"

While Melissa went to sleep, Milo couldn't as there was a monkey ninja in the camp...AND THEY TOOK THE STATUE! Melissa put up a brave and valiant fight, but the Monkey Ninja was too tough and made off with the Jade Monkey.

"What's all this then?" Lord Verliezer asked.

"The Jade Statue's gone!"

"How shockingly awful! Word of our discovery must've gotten out! If only your bravery wasn't wasted!"

* * *

Cambodia turned out to be a mixed bag - good because Melissa saved a priceless artifact from an ancient temple and bad because a ninja stole it. When she got home, Melissa was in for the surprise of her life as her dad told her that Aunt Julie had invited the whole family over for dinner Saturday night!

"I-I wouldn't want to impose..."

"Nonsense! Aunt Julie says Danny never has friends over," Mr. Dr. Chase told his daughter as the Tweebs showed up.

"Maybe because he's the dweebiest guy on the face of the Earth..." Ferb assessed.

"Don't mock family, Ferb."

"Maybe he's not even of this planet! Maybe he's from some far-off planet of the dweebs!" Phineas said, high-fiving his brother.

Melissa slammed her head on the table, knowing that this Saturday was bound to be the worst of her life.

* * *

Over at Bueno Nacho #582...

"Saturday is going to be night of the living Danny!"

"Your cousin seems like a majorly fun guy, MC!"

"Want me to send him to your house, Milo?" Melissa asked as the Melissa-Link beeped. "What's the sitch, Zack?"

"I dug up some info on that Jade Monkey - apparently the temple was one of 4 built by followers of Monkey Kung Fu. Each temple had a Jade Monkey. According to legend, when the 4 monkeys were brought together, it gave the warriors Mystical Monkey Power," Zack explained.

"Why separate the monkeys?"

"Because Mystical Monkey Power is SICK AND WRONG!" Milo called out.

"Actually, the warriors didn't want anyone else to get the power."

Perhaps the thief believed the legend. And that thief...LORD VICTOR VERLIEZER! He used Melissa to get the last statue, used the family fortune on genetic mutations and experimental surgery to become a man-monkey hybrid! He became...MONKEY FIST! Now Melissa has to see him for answers on the Mystical Monkey Power and Monkey Kung Fu this weekend. One problem...dinner with Cousin Danny and Aunt Julie on Saturday. All flaking options off-limits for this one. However, Zack suggests sending the Holo-Melissa! She promised her father she wouldn't flake...but Zack really wanted to test out his Holographic Simulator, so the Virtual Flake was on.

* * *

In Britain, the duo was met by Lord Verliezer's valet Bates, who announced their presence while back in Danville, the Holo-Melissa dealt with Cousin Danny.

"So...you know all about my obsession with Tai Shing Pek Kwar..." Verliezer said to the duo.

"What?"

"Playing dumb, I see. Tai Shing Pek Kwar is MONKEY KUNG FU!" Verliezer called out as he led them to a secret room. "But did you know I also spent the family fortune to become a MAN-MONKEY?!" he added, showing his monkey arms and legs, stepping in between the 4 statues and gaining Mystical Monkey Power.

"I...AM...MONKEY FIST!"

* * *

Milo thought back to Level 9 of Fortress - to defeat the Cloud Guardian, he had to drink from his Enchanted Well. He had to become that which he feared most. While Melissa distracted Monkey Fist, Milo stepped into the Monkey Circle.

"HIT ME, MONKEYS!"

In the blink of an eye, Milo became endowed with Mystical Monkey Power! Now for Phase 2 - pulling the plug on Monkey Fist!

"CHASE! SEARCH AND DESTROY!"

Chase had just bitten Bates and scurried off in search of the 4 idols. While Monkey Fist caught them all...he left himself wide open for attack.

"MONKEY THIS, YOU HAIRY FREAK!"

* * *

One swift kick to the chest was all it took to knock out Monkey Fist. He and Bates were both taken into custody while back in Danville, Melissa and Milo were caught in a Dr. Zone discussion with Cousin Danny.

"Go on! This is cool stuff! You wanna watch with us?"

"NOT EVEN A CHANCE!"

* * *

**Yeah, good luck trying to get Melissa into all that! I think I'll skip 'Attack of the Killer Bebes' and go right to 'Crush' next! SEE YA THEN!**


End file.
